Reworked Asylum of the Daleks
by The Great Old Ones
Summary: A complete rewrite of the opening episode to try to reference previous storys and the Time War. Doctor/Oswin.
1. Chapter 1

**Reworked Asylum of the Daleks**

_First there were the Daleks and then, there was a man who fought them and then, in time, he died. For both our sakes, dearest Hannah, we must hope these stories are true. There are a few, of course, who believe this man somehow survived. And that, one day, he will return._ The woman's thoughts were interrupted when at the moment a sound filled the empty room, a wheezing, groaning sound. The sound of time and space parting as the blue Police Box of the TARDIS appeared. The Doctor emerged to see the blond woman wearing rags staring out of the cave, she was a Thal, one of the first species to be victims of the Daleks.

"I got your message," the Doctor says. "Not many people can do that. Send me messages."

"I have a daughter," she says pleadingly. "She's in a Dalek ethnic cleansing camp. They say you can help."

"Do they?" he says quietly. "I wish they'd stop. I love your choice of meeting place," he says morosely, going to the window.

"They said I'd have to entreat you," she says behind him.

"New Eden," he says, looking out over the broken city. "A colony of the Thals destroyed, broken and subjected."

He turns. "Who told you about me?"

"Does it matter?" she asks.

"Maybe not," he says quietly, intensely. "But you're very well informed. If Hannah's in a Dalek prison camp, tell me, why aren't you?" he turns, disbelief in his voice.

"I escaped."

He laughs, softly, sinister. "No. Nobody escapes the Dalek camps." He takes her hand, brushing his thumb across it. "You've kept your body perfectly still,"

The Doctor instantly backs away towards the TARDIS. "It's a trap" As he turns to put the key in the lock a blue ring of energy appears around the shell as the temporal prison catches the ship. As he turns back to the woman she's raised a small version of the Dalek weapon and fires it at him causing spasms as he collapses onto the floor as the ceiling of the cave is destroyed and a Dalek saucer appears above them.

Loud, raucous music, Amy appears, her hair in curls, heavy makeup, one fist comes up to the raised as if punching an invisible opponent, HATE written on the knuckles. The other fist comes up, showing LOVE.

Lightbulbs flash. Big jewelry, a woman blowing a hairdryer at her, blowing her hair while a photographer snaps photos. Amy doesn't look happy, she's just doing her job.

A secretary comes up, waving for attention.

She nods to the photographers. "I'll just be a minute." She slides down the banister.

"Your husband is here," the secretary says.

She sashays off, annoyed, "I don't have a husband."

"Oh, well, apparently you still do," the secretary says with a nervous laugh, smiling at her.

She leaves him behind and walks into her dressing room, to find Rory sitting at her makeup table. He looks at her in the mirror, disgusted. He holds up a sheaf of papers.

"You have to sign these."

She stalks over and grabs them. "And then we're not married?" she demands.

He throws his hand up. "Just like magic."

She signs them, signing her legal name as Amelia Pond.

She hands them back. "Can't chat," she brushes him off. "Working."

"Really?" he accepts the divorce papers. "I thought you were just pouting at a camera." He gets up and leaves. Both of them angry.

Just as he reaches the door, Amy falters, "Rory?" she entreats.

He holds his hands up in an, "I don't want to hear it," gesture and detours around her makeup artist who's just walked in.

A light on the mirror starts to flicker.

"Sorry, love, was I interrupting?" the makeup woman asks.

Amy shakes her head, "No," resigned.

"Gosh, look at you, you look so pale," she cups Amy's cheek. "Come on, take a seat, we'll soon sort that out." Amy sits down. The light continues to flicker.

Amy hears a wet, crunching noise behind her, senses something wrong, she turns, the light flickers, a Dalek gunstalk fires.

Outside, Rory hails a cab with the sheaf of papers. He looks downcast, but resolute. The cab pulls up and he gives directions, slipping into the back seat.

The driver nods at him, Rory goes back to studying the papers. Light flares, shooting out of all the cab windows and when it dissipates Rory is gone.

Rory, lying on a black floor with the thrum of the Dalek computers echoing around the pulsing orange and red lights. He wakes up, then jerks upward with a gasp.

He turns, Amy is standing beside him. They're in a circular room in an obviously Dalek ship.

She gives him a silent, defensive look. "Where are we?" he asks dubiously.

She nods toward a grilled window.

He looks outside, they are in space, surrounded by a Dalek fleet.

"So," he asks. "How much trouble are we in?"

The door whooshes open, a Dalek glides in. "How much trouble, Mr. Pond," the Doctor's voice says. He walks into the room after the Dalek, another behind him, clearly a prisoner.

He stalks into the room, looking cocky, and somewhat happy to see them. "Out of 10?" His face drops the cheerful facade, becoming ominous. "Guess."

The ceiling suddenly hisses hydraulically and breaks apart into wedges, opening up. The floor shakes, and starts to rise.

They stare around, nervous, keeping on their feet, all they can see is a golden dome overhead.

They rise up, into the middle of an amphitheater. They look around, and their blood runs cold. Daleks. Everywhere. Thousands of them, ranks upon ranks of Daleks of every conceivable type. Silent. Watching. The Doctor stares around.

"Where are we?" Amy asks. "Spaceship, right?" The Doctor nods.

"Not just any ship," he says his voice dark. "The flagship of the Dalek fleet"

The floor locks into position. He turns to look at them. "They're the commanders and strategists of all of the Dalek fleets, they only convene like this in the most dire of circumstances."

Rory looks sick behind them.

"What do we do?" Amy asks.

"Wait for your chance," the Doctor says, his eyes darting toward the TARDIS behind them still surrounded by the temporal prison. "They wouldn't have brought us here if they wanted us dead."

He stepped back, away from the Ponds, and turns to the waiting Daleks, his eyes briefly dart to a control console, before turning back to the Daleks. "Well come on then." He throws his arms wide. "You've got me. What are you waiting for? At long last, Here I Am!"

He turns in a circle, daring them.

"Save us."

The Doctor turns, startled, to the transparent tube at the head of the dais. The one that holds the only visible Dalek mutant.

He stares in disbelief, as if he isn't sure what he just heard.

"You will save us," the same Dalek voice says again.

"I'll what?" His arms flop down to his sides.

"You will save the Daleks," the Dalek mutant repeats.

"Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks," the others all started chanting.

Amy and Rory stared around in confusion. Every Dalek, all several thousands of them, dome lights flashing, chanted the same thing.

The Doctor just glances round and laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor's laugh sound terrible on him, his face is contorting to a sneer.

"Save the Daleks!" The Doctor repeated the sneer fully on his face, his eyes blinded with hatred. "Save the Daleks, pah! "

"Why would I possibly want to save the Daleks, the universe would be a better place without you, and you're forgetting one thing, Gallifrey!" He practically roared, Amy and Rory stepped back, the fury seemed to emanate off of him in waves, he clearly had every Dalek's attention.

"You destroyed my world my people, I have no inclination no directive to save a single Dalek, if I could make the choice again I'd touch the two wires together and wipe the Daleks from history."

The Doctor suddenly turned on the Dalek between Amy and Rory.

"You Dalek, how long has it been since your activation?"

The Dalek, a bronze Time War era model began to respond. "I was activated 5 months ago,"

"And how many people have you killed," the Doctor roared standing right in front of the eyestalk. "In five months how many people have you killed?"

"I have exterminated approximately 35,987 inferior life forms."

"Ha! There you see it," The Doctor said theatrically turning back to the mutant in the tube. "The truth of the Daleks, a perfect tally of the number of beings killed, but no understanding of the nature of the lives it extinguished."

"And you aren't even the real emperor Dalek" He said turning back to the audience of Daleks.

"Do you want to know what happened to the real emperor, he, _it, _lead the final assault on Gallifrey at the end of the Time War, when the battle was done and the Time Lords burnt, all of the Dalek fleet burnt, 10 million ships on fire, the entire Dalek race wiped out in one second flat. I watched it happen, I MADE IT HAPPEN!"

"The emperor managed to survive though, his ship crippled, it fell through the Time Vortex arriving in the distant future, it began to rebuild the Daleks, harvesting humans, it filleted and pulped every cell in hundreds of humans to create thousands of Daleks. And do you know what happened to them? A friend of mine, Rose, took the Time Vortex in her head and used the powers of eternity to burn it to dust."

He rounded his sentence and dashed to the emperor, raised the sonic and placed it against the glass while backing behind him obstructing any chance of a clear shot.

"One move from any of you and I'll press this button, at this range the ultrasound will be sufficient to boil the false emperor's brain, just one move and I'll press it…"

Meanwhile far away in the wreck of 55th century starship music can be heard, it's an old classical piece called 'Carmen'.

"Day 363," a voice comes from the shadows as a woman emerges; she's attractive with long brown hair. "The terror continues,"

She turns to look at the far end of the room were an airlock sites in the wall, it's window boarded up, whoever had done it clearly didn't take carpentry as a career.

"Also, I've made another souffle." She smiles and opens the oven, to find a burnt soufflé. Her smile falls. "Well, very nearly." She pulls it out and dumps it in the trash, patting the lid to the beat of the music.

"Going to check the defences." She checks the airlock, to find that one of the boards has been removed. "They, whatever they were, came again last night," she says. "Still, always at night. Maybe they're vampires," she conjectures.

She lies in a hammock, the music still playing, the messy confines of her lifepod around her. We can now see that she is recording her voiceover diary on a handheld recorder. "Oh, and it's my mum's birthday. Happy birthday, mum. I did make you a soufflé, but it was too beautiful to live," she says cheerily.

Suddenly something pounds on the airlock, heavily. A slurred Dalek voice demands, "You will let us enter! Or you will be exterminated" a cacophony of babbled, aggressive Dalek voices make demands as they pound on the door.

Her expression hardens, fear turning to determination. She turns up the music in an attempt to drown them out. She puts her fingers in her ears, refusing to listen...

Back on the Dalek flagship the Doctor still has the sonic against the cylinder. "Now, tell me exactly what's going on, or you'll be needing a new emperor."

"What do you know of the Dalek Asylum?" the white Dalek supreme asked.

"According to legend," the Doctor snarled. "You have a dumping ground. A planet where you lock up all the Daleks that go wrong. The battle-scarred, the insane, the ones even you can't control. It's never made any sense to me."

"Why not?" it was the mutant in the cylinder this time.

"Because you'd just recycle them," the Doctor said, as if stating the obvious.

"Why? Such hatred is beautiful. Such purity. If such genius of hate could be harnessed..." the white Dalek said.

The Doctor sneered. "And you wonder why I despise you. You think destruction, hatred, is beautiful..." he trailed off, disgusted.

"Perhaps, that is why we have never been able to kill you..."

The Doctor's face contorts to a blank state as his finger moves to trigger the screwdriver as two Ogrons grab his arms and drag him away, however the Doctor has no intention of being stopped, he rears around and flips the right Ogron over his arm smashing his head on the floor and reeling around and smashing his palm into the Ogrons nose, while it falls back to the ground the Doctor returns to behind the cylinder the sonic now firmly raised.

"You, you're a Dalek replicant aren't you?" The Doctor asked the Thal.

"Correct, this body was created based on a captured Thal for the purpose of bringing you here," she responded.

"I once knew a replicant who saw the bigger picture, fought the Dalek conditioning and won, his name was Stien and he destroyed an entire Dalek battleship," the Doctor pleaded. "I know it's possible fight it, fight the DALEK CONDITIONING"

"You will desist with you attacks Time Lord," a Dalek said as it moved behind him having used the others to buy time to move into position. "You cannot succeed against us Doctor, we defeated you're entire race, we can defeat you."

The Doctor laughed at the Dalek, but never once moving the sonic. "Oh Daleks" he now sounded patronising. "I am FAR more than just another Time Lord."

"We have arrived," another Dalek reported as the ceiling opened up to see that the ship was angled with the planet above them as the dome at the top of the ship opened to see the planet, which is shrouded by a pale blue force field.

"Hah! See," the Doctor said smugly. "A high powered force field, child's play when compared to Gallifrey's transduction barriers."

"The asylum occupies the entire planet, you'll have to find a way to take down the force field."

"Again why?"

"Because it will be your only escape," the Dalek said as it pulled away from Amy and Rory.

"We wish to destroy the asylum before the abomination escapes," the Supreme Dalek explained getting closer.

"The abomination?" the Doctor questioned clearly confused for once.

"We will not risk his insanity driving the Dalek race to ruin," the Dalek supreme responded. "We will deploy the oncoming storm, the Kar Faraq Gatri; the bringer of darkness, the destroyer of WORLDS!"

The Doctor merely sneered at the plethora of names the Daleks had for him, he knew he probably should hold back, think of Amy and Rory, but he just couldn't, as soon as they'd told him to save them all he could think of was Gallifrey and he'd just seen red, how dare these creatures ask me to save them after they destroyed my home, my people… I've got nothing left, absolutely nothing.

"Again, I won't save you, I'd rather die than save the Daleks, whatever you call the abomination must be dangerous, so I think I'll leave you to it…"


End file.
